A crocodile and a rubber man
by Allmightywriter
Summary: Luffy, menotté et ne pouvant faire autrement, suit Crocodile pour ce qu'il pense être un combat, mais qui s'avère être tout autre chose. Disclaimer : rated M pour présence de lemon et de viol! Crocodile x Luffy


**Saluuuut,**

 **Si comme moi vous lisez des pairings bizarres, cette fic est faite pour vous, et si vous vous êtes perdu sur le fandom, bah... Jsuis pas bizarre, vous jure.**

 **C'est la première du fandom francais (sur ce site) doonc j'ai un peu la pression, mais j'avais envie donc je le fais quand même.**

 **Cette fiction ne contient aucun spoil au delà de l'arc d'Arabasta. (Et encore, c'est même pas vraiment un poil, c'est un petit bébé spoil qui n'entre même pas dans la famille des spoils)**

 **Disclaimer : présence de viol, si vous ne souhaitez pas lire ça je comprend très bien. C'est purement à titre fictionnel bien sur, je n'encourage en aucun cas une quelconque forme de violence.**

 **Il s'agit d'un vrai PWP mais j'espère que vous** **appréciez.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

"Oi. Tu fais quoi? Dépêche toi."

La voix roque résonna dans sa tête. Luffy avait beau toujours être optimiste, il avait un noeud dans l'estomac. Il avait ces menottes en granite marin qui l'empêchaient d'utiliser ses pouvoirs et en plus de ça, tous ses nakamas étaient retenus prisonniers dans cette cage entourée de crocos bouffeurs d'humain. Luffy ne pourrait que compter sur lui même, et c'était mal parti. Smoker lui avait expliqué quelques minutes auparavant ce qu'était le granite marin et voilà qu'il se retrouvait déjà menotté avec ce stupide bout de caillou.

Il suivi Crocodile dans un dédale de couloirs, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait fait sortir de la prison, mais il avait la vague impression que ce n'était pas pour jouer une partie d'échecs. Il entra dans une pièce et le grand homme ferma la porte derrière lui, aussitôt Luffy se senti propulsé sur le lit.

Ah ça non! Il n'allait pas se laisser battre sans rien faire!

Il se releva, debout sur le lit, lorsqu'une main vint se serrer autour de son cou. Elle se dressera doucement, et vint se poser sur un bouquet de fleurs, avant de l'assécher complètement.

Luffy fixa les pauvre végétaux à présent déshydratés, les yeux exorbité et la bouche grande ouverte. Crocodile pouvait faire ça?

"Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, c'est ce qu'il va t'arriver."

Luffy secoua la tête et tenta de réfléchir. Il eut beau se creuser les méninges, mais avec les mains liées dans le dos avec du granite marin et Crocodile en face de lui, il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir s'en sortir cette fois ci.

La main revint se poser délicatement sur son cou et il vit le visage de Crocodile s'avancer dangereusement du sien. Qu'est ce qu'il cachait encore? En lui soufflant dessus il allait devenir du sable? Luffy fut plus que surpris de sentir une langue parcourir le long de son cou. _Quoiiiii?_ Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait? Il lui léchait le cou? Mais c'était quoi ce genre d'attaque?

Crocodile utilisa sa main ayant prit possession du cou de Luffy pour le plaquer contre le lit sur le dos. Ainsi, la tête du plus jeune était dans le vide pendant que le reste de son corps était sur le matelas. Ses mains menottées dans son dos rendaient la position plus qu'inconfortable et l'obligeait à se cambrer.

Il entendit un 'clic' et il vit le pantalon de Crocodile s'ouvrir. Luffy commençait à comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Ils n'allaient pas du tout se battre, bien au contraire.

Il commençait déjà à s'affoler lorsqu'il vit la taille du sexe de Crocodile. Son membre au repos était déjà énorme, il n'osait imaginer sa taille en érection. _(ndlr : juste pour info, Crocodile fait 2m50 donc... Je vous laisse imaginer)_

"Mugiwara. Tu comptes rester planté comme ça tout le long? Ouvre ta bouche."

A ces mots la bouche de Luffy se ferma automatiquement. C'est dans un soupir que l'homme pinca son nez pour bloquer l'air. A peine Luffy eut ouvert la bouche afin de reprendre de l'air que Crocodile engouffra son sexe. Luffy allait se défendre du mieux qu'il pouvait avant que le shichibukai ne déclare, lisant presque dans ses pensées.

"Si tu mors tu sais ce qui t'attend"

Luffy se contenta d'endurer. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de déclarer forfait mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé une chose pareille. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il se sentait prit au piège.

Crocodile se contenta lui même dans la gorge du plus jeune, le regardant droit dans les yeux et se délectant du bruit qu'il produisait lorsque son sexe tapait le fond de sa gorge. Il était même presque sur de voir sa pomme d'Adam se soulever à chaque va et vient. Il accéléra les mouvements, se penchant en avant pour frôler le sexe de Luffy emprisonné sous son pantalon. Il était presque déçu de voir que celui ci n'était pas en érection.

Il cessa ses mouvements, bien décidé à remplacer ce visage fier par une expression honteuse.

Il aida Luffy à se retourner pendant que celui ci était plus occupé à tousser et à reprendre son souffle qu'autre chose.

Il le plaça à quatre pattes, démenottant ses mains au passage avant de les lui remenotter devant. Il se plaça devant les fesses du plus jeune, descendant son pantalon, et se délectant du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il posa sa main et son crochet sur chacune de ses fesses, les écartant légèrement afin d'apercevoir son anus. Il descendit sa tête au niveau de celui ci et lécha son entrée. Il passa sa main entre ses jambes afin d'atteindre le sexe encore mou du chapeau de paille. Il la bougea lentement, pendant qu'il s'occupait soigneusement de son arrière.

D'abord il n'y eut aucune réaction de la part de Luffy, mais très vite son sexe se tendit et quelque gémissements lui échappèrent.

Plus tard, il comprit qu'il avait arrêté de se battre lorsqu'il posa sa tête sur le matelas, repoussant ses bras en avant, le faisant ainsi se cambrer et offrant la meilleure vue possible à Crocodile. Celui ci défit les menottes sachant qu'il n'y aurait aucune réaction de la part du plus jeune. Il se positionna à l'entrée et pénétra lentement en Luffy, lui arrachant un long gémissement de satisfaction. Le fruit du démon du pirate rendait les choses tellement plus faciles : il pouvait s'étirer comme il voulait, Crocodile n'avait donc pas à avoir peur d'y aller trop fort. Les parois de Luffy épousaient parfaitement son sexe, comme si elles étaient faite pour lui. Il releva le plus petit, plaquant son dos contre son torse et il rentra le bout de son crochet dans sa bouche, contre la joue, afin de le soumettre complètement. Avec sa main libre, il parcourut son torse, avant de finir sur son membre qui bougeait d'impatience. Il le caressa sur toute sa longueur, titillant le gland occasionnellement pendant qu'il accélérait les mouvements de son bassin. Luffy avait renversé la tête en arrière, la posant sur son épaule, il avait les yeux clos, et ne retenait aucun gémissement. Il avait complètement abandonné, il avait perdu le contrôle, mais lorsqu'il récupérerait ses esprits, ce serait une autre histoire. Il devait avouer qu'avoir son corps plaqué à son torse, les gémissements dans son oreille et la vue sur le torse et le sexe tressautant du plus jeune était tout simplement divin. Avec son crochet il fit Luffy tourner la tête vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement, le pirate y répondit passivement, se laissant simplement faire. C'est dans un mouvement plus brusque que Luffy brisa le baiser, gémissant et reposant sa tête sur l'épaule du plus grand. Le respiration du chapeau de paille devenait plus frénétique, Crocodile le sentait venir, et lui aussi d'ailleurs, n'allait pas tarder à venir. Il continua ses mouvements lorsqu'il senti l'anus de Luffy se contracter autour de son sexe à plusieurs reprise. Il ne sentait plus rien que cette sensation à présent, c'est ce qui le fit se vider en grognant dans le corps du plus jeune.

Il le laissa retomber sur le lit, le regardant encore trembler de son orgasme, du liquide s'échappant d'entre ses fesses. Crocodile hésita à partir et le laisser ainsi, afin qu'il réalise ce qui venait de se passer et se sentir utilisé, sale. Mais à la place il vint se coucher à ses côtés, s'enroulant autour de lui. Il était bien décidé à recommencer ça. Il n'en avait pas eu assez, il avait besoin de plus.

* * *

 **Bon bon bon. J'ai bien aimé écrire sur ce pairing. Je continuerai peut être cette fic car c'était court, mais c'était un test avant tout. Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous en voulez plus, ça m'encouragera surement à continuer!**

 **A plus! (?)**


End file.
